The Last Goodbye
by Doll-Shu
Summary: Tous morts, tous parti. La guerre, c'est tout ce qui reste de son avenir glorieux qui l'attendait en sortant de Poudlard. Le dernier de ses amis est partis lui aussi. Patmol est parti. Pourtant Lunard a encore une dernière chose à lui dire. One Shot.


**Titre : **The Last Goodbye

**Source : **Harry Potter

**Disclamer** : Je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même si Mme JK Rowling, n'a pas encore écrit sur ces personnages en question TT (Enfin presque pas xD)

**Note :** J'ai écris hier sous une impulsion.  
Je le poste, même si je trouve que ça vaut pas grand chose

Enjoy ~

* * *

« Sirius Black.  
Né en 1960 - † 17 juin 1996  
Mourir plutôt que trahir ses amis. Mourir comme ils seraient mort pour lui »

Nous, toi, lui, eux, c'est des non dits. Entre nous il y en a pleins, il y en aura toujours, enfin plus tellement. Depuis les non-dits sont partis n'est-ce pas. Ils auraient du en tout cas. En sept ans de vie commune, on se connaissait tous sur le bout des doigts. Deux voir trois ans après, notre connaissance de l'autre n'avait pas changé. On était les cinq doigts de la main, sauf qu'on était quatre, Lily devait être le cinquième vu comment elle avait appris à nous connaître en si peu de temps. Non il n'y a pas de non-dits, de faux-semblants. J'aimerais y croire. Je te jure j'aimerais y croire. Je suis désolé. Je crois. En fait non. Je ne peux pas être désolé. Jamais. Je dois avancer, je suis trop fier aussi n'est-ce pas ? Ton regard souriant m'aurait dit que oui. Mais il ne sourit plus depuis plus de quinze ans. C'est bizarre parfois ce que la vie nous réserve. Regarde un peu ce que l'on est devenu. Ca fait peur non ? Mais c'est un peu tard pour s'en soucier n'est-ce pas ? Il faut avancer. C'est mieux comme ca n'est-ce pas ? On ne se connait pas, ou plus parfaitement et c'est mieux comme ça. Sinon ca n'aurait pas été nous n'est ce pas ? Nous, c'est une drôle d'histoire. Nous c'est notre histoire, c'est des souvenirs, des objets, des photos, des lettres, le tout relié par un soupçon de magie, le rire merveilleux de Lily de ses dernières années, des petites mains de Harry, de ton attitude de charmeur, de l'attitude noble de James, malgré tout de la bêtise et l'innocence de Peter, et de mon petit problème de fourrure. Je n'arrive même plus à en rire. Nous, ce n'est plus les rires et notre innocence lors de notre temps glorieux à Poudlard. Non nous maintenant c'est une histoire connu mondialement, nous c'est une histoire de traitrise et de morts. Nous ça a commencés quand déjà ? Je ne me souviens plus vraiment ? Le premier jour non ? La première rentrée ? Dis réponds-moi tu veux ... Réponds !!

Le silence. Ici c'est tout ce qu'il y a.

Impossible n'est-ce pas. C'est un peu cruel tu ne trouves pas ? Me laisser là tout seul, je te trouve bien cruel franchement. Encore plus que James et Lily. Quoi que non. Je sais que c'était ton meilleur ami, mais moi alors ? Merde et moi ? Je suis un peu égoïste n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est toi qui me l'a toujours dis. Avec ton éternel sourire tu me disais que moi, plus que quiconque j'avais le droit d'être égoïste. C'était à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ? Mais là je n'ai plus vraiment le droit d'être égoïste ? Je te hais Sirius !! Je te hais si tu savais de m'avoir laissé seul à ton tour. Pardon, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de crier mais je te trouve un peu injuste. Tu n'as pas pardonné à James d'être parti avant, alors moi je dois faire quoi ? Je suis le dernier des vrais maraudeurs. Des vrais bien sûr. Queudever où est-il ? De l'autre côté. Et toi ? Là haut avec Cornedrue. Oh mon cher Patmol, ça ne fait que deux mois que tu es partis, et personne ne s'en remet. Non je vais être égoïste, je ne m'en remets pas. Voila c'est dit. Tu me manques. Après quinze ans sans James, Treize ans à te croire coupable, me voila de nouveau sans toi. Vous êtes cruels tous les deux. Dites vous m'attendez ? Dites hein ? Hein Sirius tu m'attends ? Je sais, c'est un peu immature de ma part, mais comprend moi. Ce dernier jour de cours, on s'était promis l'impensable n'est-ce pas. Tu te rappelles ? Tu m'avais promis un jour qu'on mourait tous ensemble. Mais James est parti avant, heureusement suivi de près par Lily. Depuis le temps qu'on en entendait parler, depuis le temps qu'il nous bassinait avec son amour, il valait mieux qu'ils meurent à deux. Sept ans pour s'avouer leur amour. J'espère que là haut, tu ne les taquines pas trop.

Les souvenirs sont tous ce qu'il me reste.

James et Lily ensemble dans une tombe, et toi, juste un mausolée. Normal il n'y a pas de corps sur lequel pleurer. Pas de corps, pas de mort concrète. Tu sais, j'ai cru que Harry il ne s'en remettait pas. Harry, il ressemble beaucoup à James. Mais je trouve qu'il est plus gentil. Ce n'est pas contre Cornedrue, mais il a hérité du bon côté de sa mère. C'est peut être pour ça que tout le monde a cru, croit et croira en plus. En tout cas c'est ce que je pense. Le jour où tu es mort, je n'ai pas su le retenir. Il voulait tuer cette fille qui te sert de cousine. Et je ne l'ai pas retenu. Pourquoi ? Mon égoïsme sans doute. Je ne pouvais que regarder cette arcade. Mais tu étais mort avant hein. Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ? Pourquoi tu t'es laissé mourir ce jour là ? Et nos promesses alors ? Ce n'était pas la faute de James, mais toi tu aurais pu mourir en même temps que moi n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr je connais ta réponse. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as protégé ton filleul, le fils de ton meilleur ami, le fils de James. Je le sais. Mais c'est toi qui t'es battu contre Bellatrix, c'est toi qui t'es décidé à mourir ce jour là. Je suis un peu injuste je sais. Mais là devant cette stèle je craque un peu tu sais. C'est un peu dur de se dire que je suis le Dernier des Mauraudeurs. Et ce n'est pas vraiment une fierté. On aurait du vivre. On aurait tu sais. Tout le monde nous donnait un brillant avenir tu te souviens. James était déjà accepté dans l'équipe de Quidditch Nationale, mais il a du refuser. Toi on t'attendait au tournant, un véritable auror. Peter aurait pu ouvrir un magasin de bonbons qui aurait rivalisé avec Honeydukes, et moi, j'aurais pu devenir un vrai professeur. Un vrai. Mais rien de tout cela ne s'est passé. La laideur de l'époque, les interdits qu'on pouvait braver à Poudlard car c'était notre cocon. Le dernier endroit où l'on était en sécurité. Mais maintenant tout cela, c'est du passé. Ne m'en veux tu veux ?

Je suis incapable de rire et de sourire pour l'instant.

Voila c'est dit. Ne m'en veux pas si pour l'instant je ne souris pas. Je sais très bien ce que tu veux, et j'en suis incapable. Tu refusais qu'on pleure ou qu'on porte du noir à ton enterrement, tu refusais d'ailleurs d'avoir un enterrement. Ton vœu a été exaucé. Mais c'est à peine si les gens te connaissent autrement que sous le nom de Sirius Black le traitre, le meurtrier. Ne t'en fais pas, il reste encore des gens pour penser du bien de toi. Et j'en fais parti. D'ailleurs, même si tu n'aimais pas que je le fasse, je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas du t'accuser. C'était totalement impossible que tu sois responsable de la mort de James, après tout c'était ton frère de sang, ton frère, le seul, encore plus que ton vrai frère. Je suis désolé Sirius. Finalement peut-être qu'il n'y a pas autant de non-dits que ça. Juste un qui créa une méprise et ton insertion à Azkaban. Ne m'en veux pas dit. Je vous rejoindrais bientôt de toute façon. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas mettre fin à mes jours, je suis quand même assez mature pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire ou pas. Non je vais juste participer à cette guerre comme tout le monde. Après tout c'est la dernière n'est ce pas. C'est toi-même qui l'a dit. C'est la dernière que nous verrons. Heureusement que tu ne la vois pas. Je crois que niveau horreur tu as vu le pire n'est-ce pas. A croire qu'il m'en faut encore une dose à moi. Allez Patmol. Je te laisse retourner au près de James et Lily. Moi je dois encore accomplir quelques affaires sur Terre. Mais garde-moi une place là haut tu veux ? Comme ça, on pourra se retrouver comme à Poudlard ou presque. Tu sais Poudlard me manque. Les cours me manquent, les matchs de Quidditch où James joue me manquent. Nos bêtises de Maraudeurs me manquent. Les disputes entre James et Lily me manquent. Tes séances de drague me manquent. Ton sourire me manque. Le rire de James me manque. Son attitude snobinarde me manque. Nos balades sous nos formes animales me manquent. Vous me manquez.

Adieu.


End file.
